Ranshackle Crew Wiki
Strategic Marketing Wiki Group Francesca (Shayna) Siakimotu - u5801129 Imon Bhattacharya - u5821792 Ed Youren - u5810825 Freddie Melville - u5376569 'Week 2 Tutorial - Brand: Innovation Creation ' Idea pathway - Concept of the freeloader: The concept is to provide a amalgamation of kickstater, shark tank and Air BNB as we propose an app for students and other innovators to provide their ideas in order to gain financial and experienced backing. This moves away from the basic kickstarter and shark tank as people can not only offer to buy a percentage share in the company, but they can also offer any free work spaces they have in factories, studios or even a spare officedesk. These items do not cost the investor anything and utilize any potential waste throughout the industry as a fashion designer can offer spare rolls of fabric or a metal worker to let a innovator to use their forge on the weekends. The target market revolves around providing innovators and university students with ideas to build, create or start any type of business to receive the basic start up materials and potential mentorship to excel their ideas into reality in the global marketplace. Using and recycling all elements of the production process creates a greener environment as well as helps to provide the necessary resources to those who require financing at a lower cost. Competitors are both direct and indirect as all innovators and start up's will be competing with each other in an attempt to gain access to these resources and also competing against other firms within their chosen market. The indirect competitors will also involve energy and gas companies as new accounts are not being made, potential sales from suppliers might be missed due to the reduction of waste and educational institutions might miss students as they leave to pursue their ideas in a more competitive environment. The differentiating factors largely revolve around the level of investment that the investors would like to provide, whether it be financial, experience in mentoring or supplying recyclable materials such as work spaces or extra materials. We aim to create a sustainable and supportive environment to aid innovators to bring their ideas into the market place, using mentors to avoid pitfalls, recycling spare rooms to reach the full capacity of the workplace. As our product will be in the form of an app, it is ideally suited to our target market as it will be easily accessible from handheld devices (mainly smartphones) that are common to this age group. To the consumer it means that it will be easily accessible and allow students of fashion to pursue the next level of their education, transforming their ideas into reality with mentors and access to recycled resources. The logo (as can be seen to the right) signifies an arrow moving from the ground up, as we provide a strong foundation for users to propel their ideas into the marketplace. The logo also represents those who graduate and resist going with the crowd, instead breaking away and using their creative ideas to explore a new realm of fashion with the support of Innovation Creation. Category:Browse